


Sleep tight, Little bro

by SamDWolf



Series: Sleep Tight Little Bro , different languages [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Dean's big brother moment, cute scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: Dean shows one of his big brother moments. Set after Dean found out that Sam lied for him all that time about not seeing Ruby.





	Sleep tight, Little bro

A/N: Set after Dean found out that Sam lied for him all that time about not seeing Ruby.  
  
Sam Winchester is annoyed. But he has a really good reason for that. You see, he's being kept awake by Dean's snoring. Dean snored for a week now and Sam couldn't take the noise anymore. The first few days, he drank more coffee and didn't bother Dean about it. But when the snoring goes on and on and on, even Sam has enough of it. He tried plugs in his ears, but after almost killing Dean in his startle, he decided that earplugs weren't a good idea. The next time, he tried to sleep on the couch, but all he got from it was a sore back and a sleepless night full of his own turning. Dean, on the other hand, slept without any kind of troubles and even was getting better with hunting, but he also noticed that Sam was getting more sluggish and careless. Dean asked Sam what was wrong with him, but Sam didn't answer. Dean decided to shrug it off on Sam bitching again and went further again, but this time, he looked better at Sam's condition.  
  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep...",muttered Sam to himself quietly.  
  
Dean looked at Sam and said:"If you're tired, just go to sleep then."  
  
" **I _CAN’T_! YOU _FUCKING_ KEEP ME AWAKE ALL WEEK WITH _YOUR_ SNORING! I CAN’T EVEN SLEEP ON THE COUCH OR I’LL KEEP _MYSELF_ AWAKE WITH _MY_ TOSSING AND TURNING TO FIND A GOOD PLACE! BUT THE _WORSED_ PART IS, THAT I CAN’T EVEN _FUCKING_ FIND A WAY FOR ME TO GET SLEEP WHEN YOU _AREN’T_ HOME, BECAUSE _THEN_ , I’M TOO _NERVOUS_ TO SLEEP. IN THE CAR ISN’T AN OPTION _EITHER_ , OR YOU’LL FIND _ANOTHER_ THING TO WORRY ABOUT!** ",yelled Sam after he lost his cool with Dean's comment.  
  
Dean stopped the car for a moment, turned to Sam for a minute and went out of the Impala. Sam yelled for Dean that he didn't mean it, that he was sorry for yelling and that it was just sleep talking, but Dean kept going and opened the trunk. Sam got quiet now and watched in curiosity at Dean while asking himself what Dean could've searched for in the trunk. The trunk was carefully shut by Dean and Dean walked back to the front, but to Sam's side of the car. Sam sighed and could only think how Dean wanted to throw him out after annoying him for so long, but Dean opened the door, told Sam to keep the seatbelt on and to get comfortable. Sam did as he was told, still confused and clueless. Then, Dean shook something and laid it on Sam. IT WAS A BLANKET! Dean closed Sam's door and went back around to Dean's own seat. Not even a minute later, Sam fell asleep while Dean's music was still blaring Metallica.  
  
" Sleep tight, Little bro.",whispered Dean while tugging the blanket back under Sam's chin.


End file.
